Time
by ineXpressible
Summary: IK.After Naraku's death Kagome and Inuyasha must communicate through letters to eachother. OneShot


Disclaimer: I only own half the plot…

* * *

**Prologue**

Kagome lay on her bed, her head buried in her tear soaked pillow. It was over; it was really over for real. The well was closed and she would never see Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede or even…Inuyasha.

A loud sob escaped Kagome's throat as she imagined the silver-haired hanyou, he was probably with Kikyou now that she was gone…

A soft knock on the door silenced Kagome's crying.

"Kagome honey? Is everything all right?" The sound of the door opening followed her mother's voice. The girl buried her head even deeper into her pillow.

"I'm fine." Kagome murmured in a shaky tone, her voice cracking.

"Oh Kagome." The girl felt a pair of comforting arms envelope her and rock her back and forth. Thankful for her mother's persistence Kagome laid her head on her mother's shoulders and returned the embrace, her body convulsing with sobs.

"I can't get back mom…the well's closed!" She whispered into her mother's shoulder.

"I'm never going to see him again…" The rocking stopped and Kagome's mother pulled the girl away from her body to stare at her tear-streaked face with concern.

"You'll find a way Kagome, he's still alive and if I know Inuyasha he wants to find you just as bad." Kagome swallowed down the lump in her throat and fingered the Shikon no Tama for comfort. She'd wished to always be with Inuyasha once she found out the well didn't work…nothing had happened.

"I can't just go back to living normally and forgetting…" Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes as her mother watched with sympathy. What Kagome needed was closure.

"Why don't you drop a letter for him into the well? Perhaps that will provide some closure for you." Kagome stopped wiping her eyes and stared at her mother doubtfully.

"I guess…"

* * *

**Time**

_Inuyasha,_

_I doubt you'll get this or that you even care…but I can't get through the well. It's sealed. I wished on the Shikon to be able to return but it didn't work. I guess my wish wasn't worthy. I'm going to drop the Shikon into the well with this letter, I think it may be able to help the letter get through to your time…You can use it to turn Kikyou human…I know you love her and want to be with her…I'm happy for you…_

_Congratulations,_

_Kagome_

Kagome released the paper into well with the Shikon and walked away.

The next day Kagome jumped down the well to see the Shikon no Tama lying atop a letter…

_He never got it…_

The girl sighed and picked up the letter and the jewel before noticing that the writing was not her own…

_Kagome,_

_I got your letter…I can't get through the well either. Why can you're letter get through but you can't, you have the Shikon no Tama, that's what always allowed you access through the well in the first place…_

_…Kagome you stupid girl…_

_I'm not going to use this jewel to make Kikyou human; I don't want to be with her Kagome. I guess you could never see…Kagome…you're the only girl that I…think is a stupid wench._

_Inuyasha_

_OoOoO_

_Inuyasha,_

_You jerk! You can't even be nice to me on paper! I just poured my heart and soul out to you, I pretended to be happy for you and Kikyou and all you can do is call me a stupid wench? Why do I even try? You're hopeless you know that? I should sit you a thousand times for that…_

_This argument would seem so much more…y'know(?)… if it were real… I miss you Inuyasha…_

_Forever,_

_Kagome_

_OoOoO_

_Kagome,_

_You mean you weren't happy that I might use the Shikon to turn into a demon or marry Kikyou? You're just as horrible a person as I am. I miss you too, all Shippou does is whine about you being gone. You had better find a way back soon wench or I'm going to strangle that kid! I guess you might be happy to know that Sango and Miroku are finally admitting their feelings for one another…apparently seeing you and me being ripped apart made them see just how important being together is. I have no idea what they're getting at; we were just friends and nothing more…_

_Inuyasha_

_OoOoO_

_Inuyasha,_

_Is that all I'm good for? Looking after Shippou! Inuyasha you're so inconsiderate. _

_With Hate,_

_Kagome_

_OoOoO_

_Kagome,_

_What's with the short letter? Did I say something wrong? Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you…Kikyou's dead. I guess it's partly my fault…when you didn't return I got really frustrated and told her to burn in hell, she took my words very literally to say the least._

_With even more hate,_

_Inuyasha_

_OoOoO_

_Inuyasha,_

_You are so immature! Did anyone ever tell you that! Not to mention that you're oblivious. If you don't know what I'm mad about I'm not going to tell you. Did you really tell Kikyou to burn in hell…for me…Thanks. I graduated grade ten by the way, only two more years of school left!_

_With the most hate possible,_

_Kagome_

_OoOoO_

_Kagome,_

_I'm immature? With the most hate possible doesn't make you look any more mature than me wench. Yeah I did tell Kikyou… and why are you thanking me? I kind of killed Kikyou for a second time, does wonders for the conscience…might as well admit it since you'll never be able to rub it in my face, I have a conscience._

_With hate times infinity,_

_Inuyasha_

_OoOoO_

_Inuyasha,_

_Never mind, I just thanked you for…personal reasons… You have a conscience? What a revelation that is! It really doesn't seem like it Inuyasha… do you remember Princess Kaguya from the mirror world? That was the first time we kissed…_

_With hate times infinity plus x where x equals one more than you say!_

_Kagome_

_OoOoO_

_Kagome,_

_That was a rather longwinded goodbye don't you think? Whatever happened to the traditional, yours truly or sincerely? Yeah, I remember Princess Kaguya…and I do remember the kiss…Kagome…do you really like me the way I am as a hanyou?_

_Sincerely,_

_Inuyasha_

_OoOoO_

_Inuyasha,_

_I wouldn't want you any other way. You're perfect the way you are, unbearable temper and all…Kikyou never really loved you…she couldn't accept you for who you are…Inuyasha. _

_How are Sango and Miroku doing?_

_Yours Forever,_

_Kagome_

_OoOoO_

_Kagome,_

_I guess you're right. I mean at least she saw something in me…a hanyou. Now that you're gone and Sango and Miroku are getting married and adopting Shippou I'm gonna go back to doing nothing and being alone. Kagome, life sucks without you here… Oh and you're lucky Sango's around or Shippou would be fox on a stick!_

_Yours Forever and ever,_

_Inuyasha_

_OoOoO_

_Inuyasha,_

_Never settle for second best. I…like you for who you are and I always will. Sango and Miroku are getting married! What about the groping? Has Miroku finally stopped being an intolerable lecher? I'm sorry Inuyasha, if I could come back I would, I really would. I still try everyday…everyday that I write a letter to you I try…If you hurt Shippou and I find out…_

_Yours forever and ever and ever,_

_Kagome_

_OoOoO_

_Kagome,_

_Shippou's still alive don't worry!_

_Thanks…If it weren't for these letters I'd have probably left this village by now…If I could go to your time I would. I would stay there forever and never come back as long as I could be with you…_

_Yours forever and ever and ever and ever(we never get bored of fighting do we?),_

_Inuyasha _

_OoOoO_

_Inuyasha,_

_I love you._

_OoOoO_

_Kagome,_

_No you don't._

_OoOoO_

_Inuyasha, _

_Yes I do!_

_OoOoO_

No letter for four days…

_OoOoO_

_Kagome,_

_…How could you love me? I'm a hanyou…I'm mean to you, I'm a hanyou! Kagome, you deserve better than someone you can only communicate with you through letters for starters and someone better than a hanyou._

_OoOoO_

_Inuyasha,_

_Don't you dare do that! Inuyasha, being a hanyou means nothing to me! Remember Shiori, the bat hanyou? You know that being a hanyou doesn't matter and I don't deserve better. No one can ever be too good for anyone Inuyasha. I'll love you until I die and maybe one day, my love will break the seal on the well and I can see you again…_

_Love,_

_Kagome_

_OoOoO_

_I love you too…_

_OoOoO_

_Inuyasha,_

_Did you really write that? Did that kiss in Kaguya's mirror world mean anything? We need to find a way to see each other again… I miss you…_

_Love,_

_Kagome_

_OoOoO_

_Kagome,_

_I'll live forever if it means that I'll eventually be able to find you. I'll always come back to you, always._

_Love,_

_Inuyasha_

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Kagome-chan, isn't this cute!" Eri squealed in Kagome's ear. The girl looked up at Eri; they were visiting the museum for twelfth grade history.

"What is?" Kagome asked as she tuned her ears to the tour guide.

"These letters are from approximately five-hundred years ago. They are written by the miko Kagome, protector of the Shikon no Tama to the inu-hanyou, Inuyasha, her protector. Only the letters given to Inuyasha have been found, the other half of the letters, the ones that Kagome received have never been found. The legend says that the two were ripped apart by time, yet they somehow continued their relationship through these letters. These letters, though dated five-hundred years back have baffled scientists for in them they possess hints of the future such as the mention of grade 10 as well as…"

Kagome stared at the letters and felt tears well in her eyes.

"One day…" She murmured blinking away tears before following her friends over to the next exhibit…

'_I'll live forever if it means that I'll eventually be able to find you. I'll always come back to you, always.'

* * *

_

A/N: Well that's that…It was just an idea that I had, I thought it was rather original and such… Hope you liked it! FFnet screwed up the format though...

* * *

Have A Heart. Please Review. 


End file.
